Fuses are a common component found in many electrical devices. In general, fuses are electrical safety components consisting of a wire or strip that melts and interrupts a circuit when the current passing through the fuse exceeds a particular amperage. Once a fuse is blown, i.e., the wire or strip melts, the fuse must be replaced to reestablish the circuit.
Replacing blown fuses in fused electrical devices often requires disassembly of the electrical device and/or use of one or more hand-tools to access and retrieve a blown fuse. Accordingly, accessing and replacing a blown fuse can often be a difficult, cumbersome and time-consuming process.
It is therefore desirable to provide a more effective device and method for accessing and replacing blown fuses in fused electrical devices.